Description: Protocol-Specific Research Support facilitates the conduct of clinical trials. During calendar year 1998, of the 401 total patients enrolled in studies managed by the Protocol Management Office, 128 were enrolled in investigator-initiated studies without external funding. In 1999, a total of 104 patients were placed on FCCC initiated studies. The volume of patients entered in internal and/or external peer reviewed studies have increased since the last CCSG submission. Support is requested for clinical research coordinators (2.0 FTE) and data managers (1.0 FTE).